bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Howard Overby
|nickname=Howie |Season=15 (US) |Place=12th |Votes= 7 |Votestowin= |Alliances=The Moving Company Young Grasshoppers |Loyalties= Spencer Clawson Candice Stewart Nick Uhas |HOHs= 0 |Nominations=1 (Week 5) |Vetos= 0 |Days=42 |OtherPrizes= |Currently= Evicted |birthdate = |hometown = Youth Counselor|occupation = Hattiesburg, MS|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = RealHOverbyBB15|InstagramUserName = howard601bb15|FacebookUserName = howard.overby.3}} was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 15''. He was notable for his kind-heartedness despite racist comments made during the season. In Week 5, Howard became nominated alongside his ally Spencer Clawson. He was evicted in a vote of 7–1–0 and placed 12th. On finale night, Howard, along with Elissa and Judd was revealed to be the top three vote-getters to win America's Favorite Houseguest, but he lost to Elissa. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Howard Overby Age: 29 Hometown: Hattiesburg, Miss. Occupation: Youth Counselor Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Observant, trustworthy and reliable. Favorite Activities: I love playing city league flag football and softball. I love to mime and do drama skits at church. I love to read and take walks in the park or just be outside. I love to fish and hunt and shoot guns at the gun range. I love love love board games, especially Monopoly. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Nothing except being away from my church on Sundays. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: I will use intelligence without showing I’m as smart as I am and I will befriend people to get to know them and use their strengths and weaknesses against them - no matter how or what I have to use to get what I want to make my plan work. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? Jason from season 3 because he was representing for the men and played a great game to the end. I didn’t like Lisa from season 3. What are you afraid of? I hate spiders and big birds. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I was the first person in my immediate family to graduate from college after receiving a full athletic scholarship. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…to conduct myself in a manner that is worthy of “Christ” and to live abundantly and share it with others. What would you take into the house and why? 1. My Bible, because it’s my guide on how to live and love 2. My headphones and iPod because I have to have my music and 3. My XBox because it keeps me competitive and calms me. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? Man, I would share it all on some level with the less fortunate and my family because I’m tired of them struggling. We would get some businesses started. Plus, I finally want my mom and sisters to ride a plane and go somewhere beautiful where there are no mosquitoes.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214671/ Big Brother 15 On Week 1, Howard entered The Moving Company alliance alongside Spencer Clawson, Nick Uhas, McCrae Olson and Jeremy McGuire. The alliance targeted David Girton, viewing him as the strongest male outside of their alliance, and campaigned to evict him on Week 1. They were successful in getting him evicted. On Week 2, David's close ally Aaryn Gries became the HoH and didn't target Howard despite her fury over David's eviction. Nevertheless, tension grows between Howard and Aaryn as a result of several derogatory racial remarks made by her. When Howard's ally Nick became nominated against Elissa Slater and Helen Kim, Howard voted to evict Elissa. However, Nick was evicted instead when McCrae and Spencer turned against him, which resulted at the end of the alliance. When the truth about The Moving Company alliance became revealed, lots of the houseguests began to lose trust in Howard and Spencer, especially after learning that Howard voted to evict Elissa. Howard began to grow closer to Candice Stewart, who had also been on the receiving end of several derogatory comments made in the house, and they began a romantic relationship. Amanda Zuckerman attempted to pressure Elissa into nominating Howard for her MVP vote. However, she chose Spencer instead. Spencer survived, however, when Jeremy became evicted by all of the houseguests including Howard. On Week 4, Howard and Spencer were able to avoid eviction when Judd Daugherty became the HoH and nominated Aaryn & Kaitlin Barnaby. Howard and Spencer allied with Judd, Kaitlin & GinaMarie Zimmerman. The alliance was short-lived, however, when Judd secretly exposed them to the other houseguests. Howard and Spencer then voted to evict Kaitlin along with the other houseguests. On Week 5, Howard and Spencer were nominated for eviction by Aaryn after she made a deal with Helen and her allies that she would put up whoever they wanted if they kept her in the game. Amanda then became selected as the third nominee by America. When Spencer became the PoV holder, Candice became nominated in his place. Howard, Spencer, and Candice attempted to campaign to evict Amanda. However, they were unsuccessful in doing so, and the news got back to Amanda. After Amanda confronted Spencer, he lied and said he was campaigning against Candice. Helen overheard the conversation, and ran this back to Candice. This lead to an argument between Candice and Spencer, which caused them to turn against each other. As a result, Howard became ousted in 12th place by a vote of 7-1, receiving only Spencer's vote to stay. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Howard was the first houseguest to bring up the media's reaction to the racism from his season on finale night. * TMZ's comments towards Howard being a "coward" when he refused to argue with Aaryn and GinaMarie so he can focus on winning Big Brother have received a large amount of backlash from the Big Brother community but also praising Howard for being classy with his decision to not go after them. * He is the first houseguest to be evicted pre-jury and be a runner-up for America's Favorite Houseguest. He would later be followed by Jason Roy. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place